The Fire Within
by Nicu913
Summary: Giving a orphan the chance to do good in life.How will it work out will he save the day, will he get the girl?More important to him can he save everyone.


**Disclaimer** **I do not own MHA or any of the characters exept for my OCs.**

Today was the day of the entry exam for the top hero school, UA and one unlucky hopeful found themselves sleeping in.

"Mmmm, what time is it?" A large mop of hair moved to look at his alarm clock.

9:30 AM

"OH SHIT!!!" The teen flipped out of bed and rushed around his apartment, hurrying through his morning routien and finally busting out the front door putting on a gray hoodie.

' _The exam starts at 10 if I rush I'll barely make it_.' He sprinted full speed through alleyways and streets till finally he made it to the UA entry.All the way to the starting gate for the exam _.'Must have missed the introduction'_ In a hurry he crashed into a short guy with green hair. "Oh man, sorry I didn't mean to run you over." Still having stars around his head Midoriya mumbled. "It's ok."

With a huge grin on his face the taller boy stuck out his hand."The name is Kibo Suzuki.You?"

Izuku shook his head before taking his hand."Izuku Midoriya."

Izuku got a good look at the other boy, he was over six feet tall with an average build, wearing a gray hoodie and blue jeans.A mess of long reddish brown hair mostly covered his green eyes.Kibo's size kinda of intimidated Izuku, but the look on his face conviced him that Kibo was legitmently being nice.

"Hey, so I missed the explanation of the exam could you give me a brief rundown."

Izuku stared explaining the test in great detail. _'As funny as his mumbling is I really need to get him to get to the point_."Just give me it in the shortest way possible, please." "Umm ok, defeat the robots for points based on their size, avoid the biggest ones that are worth zero points if you fight them you loss all the points you have."

Kibo lit up at hearing this grinning from ear to ear."Yes, this is going to be fun! By the way thank for telling me that if you need any help during the exam just yell my name."

Izuku started mumbling something along the lines of "Don't worry about it." but was cut off by a loud siren then Present Mic shouting. **"ALL RIGHT GO! WHAT YOU THOUGHT THERE WOULD BE A COUNTDOWN? THERE ISN'T ANY IN** **REAL COMBAT, GO, GO, GO!!!**

 **Kibo's Pov**

' _Alright time to go'_ I took off in a sprint with the crowd in to the city fake city looking for robots to smash.

 _'Man how much money must this school have to build a fake city?'_ This train of thought was cut off quickly. **"Targeting engaged."** A green robot burst out of a building infront of the crowd only to be blown up by some blond shouting die.

 _'Hmm I not going to be able to get any points if I follow this crowd.'_ I burst down an alleyway on to an street full different sized robots. ' _Time to cut loose'_

 **Kibo Suzuki**

 **Quirk:Overdrive**

 ** _Kibo can use stored energy to increase his speed and strength based on the amount used, when useing larger amounts of stored energy flames will form around Kibo. Prolonged use can completely drain Kibo of energy leaving him extremly tired._**

Familiar flames formed around Kibo as he went charging to the robots with reckless abandon. Kibo picked up a one pointer by its arm and used it as a bat and cleared the street quickly with it.After it broke he resorted to punching easily going though bot after bot. Kibo moved from street to street clearing them out. _'Alright that should be about 95 points so far.'_

Out of nowhere a giant zero pointer burst through a building near the end of the street Kibo just turned on to. People were scattering everywhere to get away from it, that is when Kibo noticed a pink skinned girl with her bottom half trapped underneath some rubble about to be crushed by the robot.

' _Fuck the exam I am not goimg to run and let someone get crushed_.' "Hey pinky don't worry I'll make sure that robo dosn't hurt you!"

The girl looked up seeing Kibo charge the robot with his flames going full force. ' _He's risking his whole test to save me. Why?'_ Kibo jumped above the robot, and on the way down delivered a devastating two handed spike on the head sending it shooting in side of the body.

The flames around Kibo started to die down as he fell. _'Crap this is going to hurt.'_

With a sickening crunch Kibo hit the ground shoulder first."AAAHHH!!!" Kibo used his left arm to get up, the only thing keeping him going was pure adrenaline.

"Hey Pinky, you ok over there, because I sure as hell aren't." Even though Kibo was obviously in extreme pain he said this with a humerous smile.

"I am doing better than you look right now." Kibo laught at this as he fell by the girl. "Here lets get this off of you."Kibo and the girl managed to get the rubble of her legs. "So since we are safe now can I ask why you saved me and throw away your test."

"Why did I save you, because what is the point of being a hero if you aren't willing to risk you life for the poeple who need you?" Finally giving in to his exhaustion Kibo past out.

 _'Oh my god please be fine.'_ "SOMEONE HELP!!!" Mina was paniking the cute guy who just saved her past out.At least the silver linning is the redhead guy who is running this way to help.

An hour later in the UA nurse office.

Kibo just woke up and sat up, his right arm was in a sling and he looked around a white washed room till he spotted a old lady he recognised as the pro hero Recovery Girl."Where am I?"

The older woman looked up."Ah finally awake. You're in the UA nurse's office. You shattered most of you shoulder and arm with that stunt of yours. I guess now that your awake I'll fix your arm and you can go." She kissed him on the forehead and Kibo felt a little tired but his arm was as good as new.

"Thanks." Recovery girl nodded to this. On his way out Kibo spotted a familiar face.

"Hey Midoriya, you managed to break yourself too?"

Izuku who was in a deep train of mumbling was startled."AAHH! Oh it's you Kibo." Izuku and Kibo talked about how both of them broke their arms in very similar ways. Kibo found himself enjoying talking to Midoriya."Hey well it was good seeing you Midoriya hopefully we are both got in somehow." With that they parted way and Kibo took a train since he didn't have to rush.

Kibo stood before his apartment complex. _'Home sweet, home."_ He walked past his neighbors to the staircase and went to his apartment on the sixth floor. Kibo's apartment while not fancy wasn't shabby either, he had the Pro Hero who adopted him to thank for that.

Kibo never knew his parents and grew up in an orphanage till a few years ago an anonymous Pro Hero adopted him and sent a letter saying he had potential to do good and was giving him a chance to do so.The Pro would send enough money to pay for Kibo's apartment and food. Since then Kibo swore that he would one day become a Hero to live up to the chance they gave him.

Kibo threw off his slightly singed hoodie and made a bowl of spicy noodles and sat down to watch some tv.' _Man that pink girl was hot.'_


End file.
